


In the Dead of the Night

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: The knocking of an individual wakes Anna. Who is it and what do they want at this hour?





	

Loose, thin wisps of brunette coils hung around the young woman's shoulders, having fallen out of her once nearly perfect braid as she pulled her night robe close around her figure. She hurried to answer the door, where someone had been making quite a ruckus for the better part of ten minutes now. Fearfully trembling hands fought to steadily secure the lone candle that illuminated the otherwise dark corridors of the Strong Estate. Her steps while quick, sought to avoid waking the soldiers billeted in her home.

"I'm coming. I'm coming...." Anna murmured, beneath her breath. Her maple-syrup hues quickly turned to the door, where the anxious caller was waiting. She unlocks the door and opens it just a crack so that she can see just who, had awakened her in the dead of night. If it was just some drunk looking for her to tend to their every whim, she'd slam the door in their face so fast that it would make their head swim. 

Her eyes widened in alarm and confusion as she laid eyes upon the caller. "What be the trouble?" Anna inquired curiously. 

((to potentially be continued))


End file.
